A current transformer (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated to CT) which measures a current flowing through a circuit of a switchgear is crucial equipment. However, one of problems arising when a size reduction of the switchgear is required is to save a space where the CT is stored. A technique in the related art provides a switchgear in which electrical equipment is stored in a drawable manner. The switchgear has a pair of contact terminals for three phases in a portion opposing aback surface of the electrical equipment. A pair of the contact terminals makes and breaks contact with a pair of three-phase terminals provided to the back surface of the electrical equipment in association with a movement of the electrical equipment in a pull-out or push-in direction. Three conductors forming the contact terminals for three phases are integrally molded with an insulator. The CTs are attached to at least two of the three conductors. Also, the three conductors are bundled while being spaced apart by a predetermined insulating distance secured by the insulator, and a zero-phase current transformer (hereinafter, occasionally abbreviated to ZCT) is attached on the outside of the bundled portion of the three conductors. The CTs and the ZCT are integrally molded in the insulator (see, for example, PTL 1).